


Closure

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Closure, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masochism, Naked Cuddling, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to this little bugger: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1071798 , The Stealth. I felt bad about leaving the poor little bastard Montparnasse alone after having been scared to death and threatened, so I thought he could use some comfort and sex.<br/>I was thinking about adding this as another chapter, but since this is a completely different thing and might be of interest to different people than the former story, I made it another story instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

Brujon was shocked. He had seen Montparnasse bloody, bruised and disheveled before, he had seen him covered in other people’s blood and other fluids before, but he had never seen him like this. The boy was trembling all over, he was pale as a sheet, he bled from his cheek, neck and lower lip. His eyes were all swollen, his clothes were soaked and he smelled like… it wasn’t an ordinary smell of sweat, this was different, more sour and primitive – it was the smell of fear.  
“Holy fucking hell, what happened to you!?” The younger man just shrugged, he was shuddering too much from cold to even talk. “You’re chilled to the bone! Let me fetch you some blankets… You really should undress, fuck, you will catch pneumonia otherwise!”  
“N-no, I int…intended t-to keep these clothes on m…me all n-night.” There was a sullen look on his face, but his voice didn’t match his expression, he tried to sound sarcastic, but he just sounded vulnerable. He started to undress, but he could barely open one button because of his trembling hands. He was so cold he thought he would never get warm again. It was a cold night and he had to walk for quite a bit with those wet clothes on. Brujon put the blankets on the floor and helped him with his clothes.  
“That’s n…” He coughed. “Not necessary, s-stop it, it’s f-fucking disgusting.”  
“What is?”  
“M-me, right now, s-stop, I c…an do it myself.” Brujon sighed.  
“Do I really look that squeamish?” Montparnasse sighed as well and gave in, letting the other man undress him, wrap him in the blankets and lead him to the bed. Brujon laid himself beside him and wrapped his arms around him to warm him up some more.  
“Don’t touch me.”  
“Don’t be stubborn. Let me take care of you. Who did this to you!?”  
“Did what?”  
“You’ve been crying.”  
Montparnasse let out a loud, humorless laugh. “I’ve been crying? Of all the things that are wrong with me right now, that’s what you care to mention?”  
“That’s the thing that made me worry the most.”  
“It’s stupid. I’ve seen a lot. I’ve been in a lot of dangerous situations.”  
“And…?”  
“And this was nothing. I feel utterly foolish, that’s all.”  
Brujon nodded and patted his arm, deciding not to ask any more questions. “Are you feeling warmer?”  
“Well, my teeth aren’t clattering anymore, are they?”  
“Let me get a wet cloth and clean you up.”  
“What are you talking about? I’m all clean.”  
“No need to be sarcastic.”  
“Besides, I can clean myself up. You’re not my maid.”  
“But I want to.”  
“Be my maid?” Montparnasse managed to half-smile.  
“Clean you up.” Brujon smiled as well and gave his cheek a kiss before getting up and preparing a wet cloth. Montparnasse stood up and made a disgusted face.  
“I smell awful. I can’t believe you’re willing to be anywhere close to me.”  
“As I said, I’m not squeamish.” He gently wiped the dried blood off Montparnasse’s throat, lip and neck before starting to clean his neck, shoulders and chest.  
“Was there anything wrong with my lip?”  
“It was all covered in blood.”  
“Was it? I must have bitten down on it without realizing.” He shuddered. “Is it wrong that I take great pleasure in this?”  
“In what?”  
“In you cleaning me like I was a fucking kid.”  
“You are a fucking kid.” Brujon smirked.  
“I tried to nick a pocket watch. This bloody swine pinned me down on the ground and played with me like he was a cat and I was a mouse.” Montparnasse huffed. “Bastard. An absolute bastard. Told me he was going to kill me for stealing his ugly watch. You should have seen me. I was quite the sight. Crying and sniveling and begging for my life. Pathetic.” He smirked a little and shook his head. “Like I said, it was nothing. It was stupid. It was stupid of me to get so frightened, a common louse like him shouldn’t be able to scare the piss out of me like that.” He shrugged. “He had a knife.”  
“I figured. You were cut.”  
“He pressed it against my neck. I was certain I was going to faint with fright.” Montparnasse closed his eyes and bit down on his sore lip, he felt himself growing hard. Brujon snickered.  
“Oh my. Looks like the cat got let out of the bag, and I haven’t even gotten to your crotch yet.”  
“I…” Montparnasse smirked, a little bit ashamed, but mostly amused and aroused. ”I came all over myself.”  
“Excuse me?” Brujon raised an eyebrow and chuckled.  
“I don’t know what the fuck happened. All of a sudden cum just spurted out of me. I mean, obviously I was absolutely terrified, but I…” He chuckled. “I hope he didn’t notice. I don’t think me did. Didn’t you?”  
“Didn’t I what?” Brujon smirked and started to wipe Montparnasse’s crotch and thighs.  
“Mmm… Notice? When you undressed me? The cum stains?”  
“No, I didn’t. Merde, you’re an absolute and utter pervert. I’m glad you weren’t hurt too badly.”  
“As I said, it was nothing. He just caught me off guard.”  
“Obviously. You looked like a ghost when you arrived.”  
“I felt like one too. I thought I was going to freeze my prick off.”  
“I’m glad you didn’t. It’s a rather pretty one.”  
“And you’re calling me a pervert.”  
“There’s nothing perverted with appreciating the sight of a cock. It is perverted to get off on being scared enough to beg for one’s life.”  
“You win. Can we go to bed?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“Will you hold me?”  
“What do you think, you little bastard?”  
Brujon once again covered Montparnasse with blankets, he got under them too and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed his neck and stroke his chest.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Meow…”  
“I interpret that as something positive.”  
“You should.” Montparnasse smirked, thought for a little while, then turned around to give Brujon a hard, hungry kiss. He got a little surprised, he didn’t really expect it, but he soon returned it, using teeth and tongue, stroking Montparnasse’s neck and pulling him closer, moaning softly. He put his hand on his ass and gave it a squeeze, which made Montparnasse grin into the kiss and press himself harder against him. He wrapped his hands around both of their pricks and began to move his hips back and forth to add friction. Brujon groaned and did the same thing, kissing Montparnasse roughly. He let his hand graze over his ass, when they broke the kiss he put his finger in the other’s mouth. “Suck.”  
Montparnasse moaned, sucking and twirling his tongue around his finger, thrusting his hips even faster against his own palms. He couldn’t stifle a loud whimper when Brujon penetrated him with his finger, fucking him hard with it in the same pace as they moved their hips, efficiently shutting him up with another hungry kiss.  
It didn’t take too long for either of them to come, Brujon climaxed with a groan, Montparnasse with a little shout, their spendings mixing together on his hands. He closed his eyes, grinning blissfully, lapping up their cum like a cat lapping milk. Brujon ran his fingers through his curls and kissed his cheeks.  
“You’re still treating me like a kid, Brujon.”  
“You’re saying that after we just came all over each other?”  
“Tsst.”  
“Are you tired?”  
“Fucking exhausted. Would you mind if I was rude enough to fall asleep on you?”  
“Go ahead, little kitten.”  
Montparnasse closed his eyes. He had been utterly terrified just some hour ago, but now he felt completely at ease. This had been just the treatment he needed.


End file.
